Pups save Christmas
by PonyPlays2014
Summary: An important mission forces the Paw Patrol, Everest and Jake to leave their home and safe the city and Christmas. But was the secret person who asked for their help?


"Ryder! Ryder! Jake and Everest are here", Rubble shouts and opens the door to let his friends into the warm and comfortable headquarter, finally escaping the slightly snowing outside world.

Everest wears a cute, light blue woolly hat with six snowflakes surrounding the white tip. She also wears a light blue jacket with a white scarf and a little bit of snow, even though that isn't a planned part of the outfit. Jake wears a dark green jacket and a red pullover underneath it with a reindeer on the chest with a red nose, it is Rudolph! His head decorates a dark blue bobble hat that matches Everest's head in design.

It is winter in adventure bay, if you haven't guessed yet, and whole Adventure Bay is ready for the most amazing holiday in winter: Christmas! Everyone is excited for the evening full of presents, fun and good food. The Paw Patrol is also looking forward to it and invited Jake and Everest to join them. After all Everest is a official member of the Paw Patrol and Jake is her best friend and like a family for Everest.

The leader of the Paw Patrol turns on the last holiday lights he just putted up above the chimney and runs out of the living room to welcome their guest.

"Merry Christmas Everest! Merry Christmas Jake! I'm very glad you could come today", Ryder says as he shakes Jake's hands and gets on his knees to pet the little husky, who barks happily and licks him while greeting him too.

"Merry Christmas Ryder, thanks for inviting us. This is my very first Christmas to be honest and I'm glad that you invited Jake and me."

He laughs while he carefully places his hands around Everest's waist, picks her up and gets back into his standing position before he cuddles her and finally putting her back on the floor.

"You two are very welcome here anytime and especially on Christmas Eve. After all the Paw Patrol is a family and you are a member of this family and so is Jake. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you two."

A smile appears on Jake's face as he takes a look around and investigates all the decoration like little Santa Clauses and his reindeer, angels, snowmen and all the colorful lights! Red, green and white, the typical Christmas colors.

"The pups are already waiting in the living room to decorate the Christmas Tree, I mean if they managed to set it up, and they can't wait to finally start. You can leave your clothes next to the dresser and follow me, okay?", Ryder explains and helps Everest unzipping her jacket and untying her scarf.

After that he places them right next to the light brown dresser, which is decorated with a mistletoe and a few pine tones.

Rubble, who announced the guest and opened the door, already left and ran back into the living room to help Rocky and Chase, who are still setting up the tree. Marshall and Zuma are watching them and the chocolate brown Labrador tries his best to coordinate his friends movements so the stump won't miss the stand. Marshall never tries to help with setting up the tree because he fears he could drop it or break it somehow so he just sits there and cheers, motivating the others. Skye is still in Ryder's room trying out all of the outfits Katie gathered for her and gave Ryder so he could help her with them. She already tried six different outfits but not one of them fits perfectly! One was too shiny, one was too boring, one was way too silly and one basically looked like a bag... a green bag... It already took her twenty minutes but she just can't decide.

"Rocky! A little bit to the left... Now back... back, back, back... stop!", Zuma orders his Mixed-Breed friend as he has the stump of the tree in his mouth, "And now just down and Chase and Rubble can do the rest."

Rocky does what the Labrador told him and places the stump on the opening of the stand, waiting for the two strong pups to complete their job. With one strong push they catapult the top of the tree until the stump moves into the opening and stands as solid as a rock. Marshall and Zuma bark and celebrate their friends results and don't even notice Ryder, Everest and Jake, who are just entering the room. Ryder takes a look at the tree and smiles slightly. His pups managed to put the tree into the stand all by themselves! He is very proud of them.

"Good job everyone! The tree is perfect and he surely won't fall now. And now welcome our guests while I will go to the basement and get the decorations", the boy happily praises his pups work before he takes a look at his furry friends and notices that one pup is still missing.

"Is Skye still trying on her outfits?"

Chase, who just greeted Everest and Jake, answers his best friends question with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah, she just can't decide... Maybe I should get her?"

Of course HE wants to get her... Ryder giggles but declines the idea, he needs his help after all.

"Good Idea Chase but I think Rubble should get her. I need your help with the decorations and your net so we can transport some of them. Would you get her?", the boy answers and the Bulldog reacts with a smile and a loud bark. "Of course Ryder! I will get her."

The Bulldog leaves the living room as Chase watches him with a disappointed face. He really wanted to get her and help her choose the right outfit... But when Ryder says that he needs him then he needs him and helping Ryder is Chase's favorite thing anyway.

"Okay Chase, can we go?", asks the boy and receives a excited bark as his respond and the two also leave the room, leaving Rocky, Zuma, Marshall, Everest and Jake behind.

 **(With Ryder and Chase)**  
They walk towards the elevator bur Ryder stops, turns towards the little shelf above the dresser and walks towards it, getting his flashlight. As he comes back he explains his action.

"If the light doesn't work I won't have to come back again... At least not if it works..."

He presses the black button and the light bulb starts to shine in the brightest light possible... at least for a flashlight. Accidentally he points the object towards Chase, who closes his eyes instantly and sends out a loud "Ahh!", leading Ryder to deactivate the flashlight again and to look at his pup, who shakes his head and opens his eyes again.

"Sorry Chase, is everything okay?", Ryder asks but Chase only giggles and nods.

"At least we know that it works, so shall we go?" "Sure, but you should get your pup-pack... I need your net, remember?"

Ryder has a point there and his pup realizes that. He barks and runs into the little closet in which he and the other pups stores their spare pup-bags. He returns with the blue object on his back and barks again, followed by a laughter.

"Good job Chase! Then let's go!"

Now they continue to walk towards the elevator again until they stand right in front of it. Ryder presses the button to open the doors made of glass and the two step inside.

"Elevator!", Chase orders followed by two barks and the elevator starts moving downwards.

It only takes the elevator ten seconds to reach the bottom floor of the building, the basement. The whole floor consists only one two rooms and one special room for the elevator to stop and start again. Ryder and Chase leave the formerly moving room after the two doors open themselves again. They search for the switch to turn on the lights and... they work! The flashlight won't be necessary anymore.

"Alright Chase, let's start searching...", Ryder suggests as they look at the two openings, which are leading into the other two rooms. The left one leads to the room with the decorations for Easter, Valentines day and Birthdays while the right one hides the objects for Christmas and New Years Eve like rockets and other loud and colorful things. "The right room, right Ryder Sir?", the German Shepherd asks and gains a pat on his head and a giggle. "Good memory Chase. The right room is correct so let's search there."

Ryder goes first and enters the room, followed by Chase who sniffs one time and suddenly stops moving. His slightly moves his black nose and makes strange noises while his human friend also stops and turns around.

"Chase? What's wrong? Do you smell something?"

But instead of an answer the police pup sneezes as loud as a exploding paper bag. Ryder, who takes one step backwards and almost falls on his rear stares at his furry friend, who instantly touches his wet nose with one of his front paws and carefully rubs it, giggles and finally answers the former question.

"Dust... I smelled dust."

The dark-haired boy also giggles and comes closer before petting his friend again, who enjoys the treatment and wags his tail.

"I hope you won't sneeze again, that was really scary", Ryder explains and both of them decide to continue their search.

 **(With Rubble)**

The Bulldog walks past the elevator and slowly walks down the hallway towards the dark-red door, which is slightly open and leads into a bright lit room. Skye, the Cockapoo, sits in front of the big mirror, which is connected to the left door of Ryder's closet. The female pup already tried even more outfits and now wears a pink jacket with two strings at its collar and an also pink skirt. On the other ends of the strings are two white balls of cotton wool and the same material can be found at the end of its short sleeves and the bottom end of the skirt that she currently wears.

"I don't know", she mumbles while she looks at her reflection and slightly turns her whole body to the left and then to the right, "Isn't that a bit too much? I want to look good but isn't that, like, trying too hard to look cute? Maybe the red one is better..."

"I think it looks good on you", a voice appears and surprises her, forcing her to turn around and look at the, now completely open, door.

Rubble stands in front of it and just sits there, watching his good friend who takes a look back at her reflection and thinks loudly.

"Really? Don't you think it makes me look pale?" The constructing pup steps next to Skye and takes a closer look at her and, after thinking about it, shakes his head while he explains.

"Not really. I think it suits your fur very good and especially your eyes. After all they are also pink just paler. You only need something for your head and the outfit is complete... Maybe..."

The white and bright brown male jumps on the big, blue bed and searches in the pink case, which Katie brought over earlier. He searches a few seconds until he finds something cute: A pink bow with a pale pink, sparkling stone as it's center.

"Here! This one fits perfectly!", Rubble shouts before he pulls the bow out of the case and walks back next to Skye, placing the bow right in top of her head, but then moving it slightly to the left so it doesn't look too planned and more natural.

Also this slightly tilted bow looks better and he, just like Zuma and Chase, really like that. Marshall and Rocky aren't fans of bows but they don't mind if Skye wears one.

"There! Perfect! Take a look and you'll see what I mean."

And he is right! She really looks fabulous in this outfit and the bow is the perfect accessories for it. Skye almost can't believe her eyes as she moves closer and analyzes the pink and pretty bow, falling in love with the beautiful gem.

"Rubble! You are a genius! Whenever I need help choosing my clothes I will ask you first! You're like a magician!", the little female jumps and cheers out of joy and finally hugs her good friend, who slightly blushes, "I can't wait to show Chase how cute I look! I know he will love it!"

But before she can run out of the door Rubble stops her after sighing and shaking his head.

"He is in the basement with Ryder gathering the Christmas decoration. But you can greet Everest and Jake. They just arrived."

Nodding in agreement the two pups leave the room of their human, best friend.

 **(With Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, Jake and Everest)**

"So pups? Did something totally amazing happened recently? Me and Jake were camping in an igloo for almost one whole week and it was amazing! Wasn't it?", the Husky asks her furry friends and describes her last big adventure with her best friend Jake, who nods and laughs.

"It was one of the funniest times I've ever had in my life! Especially the day when you were so eager to go outside you actually missed the opening and crashed right into the cold wall!"

Suddenly all the males burst out in laughter while Marshall can't really believe what he just heard.

"Seriously?", the Dalmatian asks while he wipes a tear away and tries his best to get a hold of himself, "Everest crashing into a wall made of ice and snow... Somehow it totally sounds like you! Sometimes you can be very clumsy Everest."

"Says the pup who destroyed not only all our snowmen yesterday with his sleight just because this certain pup was too clumsy and tripped over a root of a pine tree but also made Rocky wet with his own bowl full of water", Zuma interrupts his friend and reveals a true story about the firefighter, who blushes and tries to prevent eye contact with all of his friends.

"My fur was wet for almost thirty minutes and, after it dried, I was still too scared to drink something", adds the gray Mixed-Breed with an angry look on his face, which is faked, and focuses the white and black pup next to him, who instantly answers his glance and explains himself.

"I already said that I'm sorry almost twenty times. When will we forget about it?"

"Most likely in a few days after your next catastrophe", Zuma jokes and everyone laughs again, even Marshall.

"I'm just messing with you Marsh", answers Rocky and smiles at his best friend, who smiles back and laughs again.

"Say Everest... Is this really your first Christmas? It just sounds a little bit strange to me...", asks the chocolate-brown Labrador, who gains a nod in return.

"Yes", Everest starts and her smile disappears, "After all I had no family before I met Jake so no one told me something about it. It's not like it felt strange or something like that because I never knew I missed something but I am very happy that I have a family now and friends, who really want me to celebrate with them my very first Christmas."

The Husky female smiles again and a slight blush paints her cheeks as the other pups are really happy about her words.

"We are really glad that you and Jake are here", answers Marshall and Zuma and Rocky nod in agreement.

Suddenly a voice calls the female's and the man's name and it is a well-known voice, a well-known female voice.

"Everest! Jake! Sorry for being so late but I had a hard time choosing my outfit."

Rubble is back and Skye follows him into the living room. Everest is very happy to see her best friend again and she looks cute in her current outfit.

"Wow! I love your bow! It really suits you, Skye", the light blue dressed pup says her compliment while she analyzes the Cockapoo's clothes.

"Yeah, it doesn't look bad", Marshall also says his opinion while Rocky just nods and smiles.

Like I said, they aren't the biggest fans of bows.

"Rubble picked it and helped me with my outfit. He is a real fashion-expert!", the female pup explains and nods at the Bulldog, who slightly blushes and places his left front paw on the back of his head, scratching it.

"It was nothing. I guess it is just my thing", he replies with a hint of embarrassment but also joy because of this compliment.

Zuma, Marshall and Rocky can't believe their ears and Jake is also very surprised.

"Rubble", the Dalmatian mumbles with wide eyes but stops. Instead Rocky says the next part of the sentence.

"is a", the Mixed-Breed mumbles a little bit louder and now the Labrador joins in, "fashion".

"Expert?", Jake finishes the sentence and stays silent after that while Everest and Skye are flattering the constructing pup.

The elevator moves and, only a minute later the German Shepherd enters the room with his net filled with Christmas Balls, holiday lights and a golden star. Ryder follows him and carries two big, brown boxed full of decorations and other Christmas-related objects.

"We are back! Is Skye already here?", the boy asks and, only a few seconds later, notices the little pup, who barks with her cute voice.

"Wow! You look really pretty Skye. Perfect choice!", Ryder says while smiling at her, who blushes but then explains, that it was Rubble's idea and that he created the outfit.

A little bit surprised the leader of the Paw Patrol congratulates the Bulldog, who barks and shows a big grin. Chase, in the meantime, already placed the net on the ground and carefully opened it to release the objects, barks and pulls back the net into his pup pack. He then turns his attention towards the others and explains loud and clearly, that they can start decorating.

"It is almost time for the Christmas Carols and the story of Santa Claus and Santa Paw. We can't waste even one more minute. Are you ready pups... and humans?"

Everyone show their excitement and answer and the same time with a loud "Yes!".

Decorating the tree is always one of the funniest and most memorable moments of Christmas. A few years ago Marshall knocked over the entire tree so they celebrated with a lying tree and just last year Cali and Katie visited Ryder and the Pups. Chase, who is allergic to cats, sneezed and Cali climbed up the tree out for surprise and fear. It was hilarious! This year not even one accident takes place and everything works perfectly. Chase and Zuma are starting with the holiday lights while Rocky, Ryder and Jake are placing the Christmas ball, little angels and other figures on the different boughs and Skye and Rubble are deciding where they should place them so it would look great. In the meantime Marshall goes to the closet and takes his spare pup pack while Everest gathers all the fake snow from the box and fills Marshall's hose with it so he can shoot it all over the pine tree. Last but not least Skye also takes her pup pack to activate her jet pack and flies until she reaches the tip of the tree to place the golden star there.

"A little bit to the left", Rubble directs Skye's movement while his right paw touches his chin and makes him look like a famous interior decorator, "And now lower it... slowly... slowly... Perfect!"

The Star is on it's place and the tree is officially decorated and looks breathtaking! The golden, red and white colors are matching perfectly and the fake snow glitters while the lights of the holiday lights shines on it.

"Amazing job pups! The tree looks perfect. I think it is the most beautiful Christmas Tree we ever had", Ryder praises the work his pups done and Jake can only agree with him.

"Yeah", he says and walks around the tree to get a better view, "It looks really, really great. I think I never saw a tree as beautiful as this one."

The pups are also happy that everything worked out so good and without any accidents. But Marshall wants to start the next event already and barks to gain his fellow friends attention.

"It's time for the carols! Am I right, Ryder? Am I?"

The Dalmatian looks very excited and I'm pretty sure that he can't wait to sing his beloved songs. Singing the Christmas Carols is one of Marshall's favorite things on Christmas Eve. Ryder, who walks towards the couch and takes his pup pad into his hands, activates the clock-function and reads the current time out loud.

"It's almost five o'clock and we decided to read the story at 17:20. You are right Marshall... Would you gather the CD with the music and I will get the lyrics so everyone can sing along?"

"I'm all fired up!"

And with these words Marshall rushes out of the room and aims for Ryder's room while Ryder follows him but instead of following Marshall he enters the elevator and travels into the second floor to enter the kitchen and take the papers, which are laying on the table. He then turns around and returns into the moving room with glass walls, to gain access to the first floor again. Marshall already returned and placed the CD in the CD player, waiting for Ryder to arrive.

"I'm back!", the boy says as he enters the living room again and notices, that Marshall is already back.

"Okay, I will give each one of you three pieces of paper with six different songs. We will start with ''All I Ever Wanted For Christmas'' and continue with ''Next Christmas''. Then we will ''Peaceful Night'' and ''Ruddy the Red Nosed Puppy''. The last two songs are ''We Wish You a Happy Christmas'' and Rubble's very own song ''Burning Heart on Snowy Christmas Eve"."

After handing out the texts Jake cheers and reveals, that he knows almost every song except the last one.

"I love Christmas Carols! I can't wait", Rocky says and gains a nod from Zuma, Skye and Chase.

Marshall, who stands next to the CD player, presses on play and a lovely carillon gains everyone's attention and the firefighter returns to the group, sitting down next to Rocky and the water-loving captain pup.

The songs are happy and the music instantly cheers up even the most desperate person in the world within a few seconds. Hearing about a white Christmas with your most important in the world by your side and a fire in your heart that sends heat through your entire body. The first song is all about the dearest of a person, who doesn't care about expensive diamonds and gems, delicious food, rare objects or money. The only thing he ever wished for was the love he never knew but on Christmas Eve finally received.

The second song tells about a young woman, who gave her heart away but lost it that way. Her boyfriend left her without even telling her and now she tries her best to forget it. And every Christmas Eve she celebrates that he left her because she would never met her new husband and gave birth to her two children. Every Christmas is now much better than the one she lost her beloved one and she always looks forward to the next celebration.

Song number three is a silent music which describes the Christmas Eve and the beauty it shows everyone who looks outside into the darkness of the night. The soft, sparkling snow, the wind that leads the trees to dance and the moon, which shines onto the world with his gorgeous silver light. Everything is peaceful and quiet and everyone enjoys the holidays while the snow keeps falling.

Ruddy the Red Nosed Puppy tells the story of a pup, who has a red nose and got bullied because of it. But in the end it turns out that being different can be a blessing and no one should be ashamed of being the person, or pup, they are.

The next song is easily explained. A chorus wishes everyone on the world a peaceful, happy and relaxing holiday and a good time with the person they love.

The last, and most likely most interesting song is a song written by Rubble. It is about the kind of Christmas everyone knows. The nature is dressed in it's white clothes, the temperature can freeze water in less than a minute and gives you the chills whenever you open the door. But inside the house the heater keeps you and your family and friends warm and comfortable as you open the presents, eat the traditional dinner, laugh, take pictures and finally stare outside the window and watch a small snowflake coming from the sky until it hides to never be seen again. A really good song and the music can send you into a whole new world just by using your imagination. You can literally see it in front of your eyes!

"I just love your song", Everest praises her friend after they finished every single song and just listen to the background music, "I can't believe you wrote it yourself! The picture was right in front of my eyes and I really gave me the chills. You are very talented."

The Bulldog blushes slightly as he scratches the back of his head and grins.

"It was nothing. I wrote it when the others were on a mission and I was bored."

The fact he just did it for fun and because he was bored impresses the Husky even more, who excitingly wags her tail and can't stand still anymore.

"Do you mean you can write such songs when you are bored? Just like that?", she asks and gains a nod which encourages her to ask the next question too, "Would you write a song for me? My birthday is in a few weeks and a nice song would be the sweetest present ever!"

It is not official yet but some pups assume that Everest has a crush on the constructing pup but she never said it herself.

"Well...", the male thinks but can he even say no now?

Everest would be so disappointed...

"Of course I can. It would my pleasure to do it."

With a big smile the snow-rescue pup hugs her friend, who blushes even more now.

"Thank you! You are the best!", she states before a certain sound can be heard.

It's some sort of ringing... But what is it? Ryder instantly recognizes it and tells his pup he will go to his room and check the Pup-Pad. Someone calls him right now. The boy rushes out of the door while the pups and Jake wait in the living room.

"Hey! How about another song?", Rocky suggests and Marshall instantly agrees.

"Count me in! Count me in!", the Dalmatian almost shouts as he jumps into the air.

Rubble and Sky also join in but Chase, Zuma, Everest and Jake will pass this time and sit down. While the four pups perform Chase notices Skye's outfit and how cute she looks right now.

"Hey... Zuma?", he whispers and the chocolate-brown Labrador answers the same way.

"What's up?"

"Is it just me or does Skye look way cuter than usually? I mean she always looks cute but something makes her even more lovely...", the German Shepherd describes the female pup without noticing how stupid he sounds right now.

Zuma, who takes a look at Skye and remembers the new bow Katie gave her, giggles and tells him everything about it.

"It's most likely the bow... It is a very beautiful bow after all and it fits perfectly."

"After all Skye is also very beautiful...", Chase whispers but a little bit louder so Zuma could also hear him even though this wasn't his intention!

He giggles again before he gently pushes his buddy before teasing him a little bit.

"You should finally tell her everything. You love her for almost a year now... When will you finally find the guts to confess? And by confessing I mean telling Skye about your feelings towards her and not us. We already assumed it anyway."

The brownish police pup blushes deeply as he hears the question and stays silent for a moment which makes his friend a little bit worried.

"I", he suddenly starts without hesitating one more second, "wanna do it tonight! It is Christmas and my dearest wish is it that I finally tell her everything..."

"Then go ahead and do it Romeo", Zuma answers and gives him another push but this time towards Skye, Marshall, Rocky and Rubble.

"What?! Now? I thought about tonight or maybe... next year?", the male babbles with a frighted voice as he notices that the four pups stopped their show and even Jake and Everest now look at him.

He gulps before he stands up and walks until he stands right in front of the Cockapoo.

"Skye... I... I", he stammers as his cheeks turn as red as Santa's coat and his mouth becomes dry as a dessert.

Skye, who looks at him confused and a little bit worried, waits for him to complete his sentence but interrupts him after almost a minute.

"Chase? Are you okay? You don't look so good... Maybe you should-"

"Pups and Jake! To the Lookout... Fast!"

Ryder's voice can be heard as the seven pup-tags start to glow. He calls them via his Pup-Pad! But why didn't he just come back to tell them? The elevator is only a short walk away from this room.

"Come on guys! Ryder needs us!", Rocky shouts before he leaves the room running followed by Rubble, Everest, Jake, Marshall and Skye.

Chase is still paralyzed and just babbles random words without any connection.

"I... could... later... stars..." Zuma just shakes his head before he slowly waves his front paw in front of the other male's face which doesn't work.

"Oh come on... Seriously...", he mumbles before he walks around the pup and bites his tail.

The slight pain wakes the German Shepherd up and forces him to bite his lip before he shows his anger.

"What's the big idea Zuma?"

The Labrador rolls his eyes and slightly shakes his head as he listens to his friend's words.

#"You were so scared you just stood there and babbled nonsense. Also Ryder called us so come one now! The others are waiting", Zuma answers and leaves the living room followed by Chase.

The other 5 pups and Jake are already waiting for them in the elevator and watch the two males entering it.

"Chase", Skye asks her friend who blushes again and looks at her, "Are you feeling better yet? You really worried me there..."

"Great... I made a fool out of myself and now Skye most likely thinks I'm strange", the police pup thinks before he nods silent.

"Can we go now?", the gray Mixed-Breed wants to know and, after he received a yes from his friends, he says the word and barks one time to activate the object and forces it to move upwards.

On the way the pups put on their uniforms and even Everest wears her's. A spare one is always stored in the headquarter for moments like this one. The elevator stops and it's doors open itself to give the pups the chance to jump out of it while Jake just leaves it normally. Chase is the first pup who stops and the other pups stop next to him to form a straight line. Jake steps next to Everest, who smiles at him and receives the same reaction as an answer.

"Thanks pups and Jake for coming so fast", the dark-haired boy shows his gratitude for his pups application and their will to work even on Christmas Eve.

"We could have been here sooner but I had to take care of Chase", Zuma answers with a giggle and, surprisingly, Chase giggles too.

"It's okay pups but now we need to hurry. I had a call and all the presents for the citizens and the pets of Adventure Bay were found in front of the Citiy Hall. Our job is it to pick them up and give everyone in Adventure Bay their present or Christmas will be ruined! For this job I need every pup and Jake, you can also help us if you want", the leader explains while the big screen shows it animated in a cute comic-style.

"You can count on me!"

Jake is all fired up to help his friends and everyone else in Adventure Bay but Marshall bothers something. "Ryder", the Dalmatian asks and gains everyone's attention, "Who called you? Mayor Goodway? Katie? Alex or maybe Yumi?"

This question is one of the few questions Ryder already asked himself after the call ended. There was no picture or any symbol to show who is was talking too. But there was a strange noise coming from the background.

"I don't know Marshall. I couldn't see him but I know it was a man and he must have been older. Also there was a sound which... I can't describe it but it sounded like this", he answers and, after preparing himself for a few seconds he imitates the animals noise.

Luckily Jake can instantly recognize the animal and reveals his guess.

"Wait... It sounds like a reindeer... Was there a reindeer?"

"Actually there were quite a few of them and the man laughed before he hung up on me. It was a deep Ho Ho Ho!"

"Wait! A deep Ho Ho Ho? That sounds like Santa Claus!", Rubble almost bursts out in excitement but somehow it sounds made up and unrealistic.

"I don't think it was him", Zuma speculates, "After all Santa Claus and Santa Paw are really busy tonight. Most likely it was Mr. Porter who acted like Santa to motivate us. But we have no time to rack our brains now! We must save Christmas!"

True words have been spoken and the other pups agree with their friend and so does Ryder.

"That's the spirit! Alright pups and Jake! Paw Patrol is one a roll!"

With these words he starts running towards his pole which leads to the garage and to his ATV. The pups, in the meantime, are making their way towards their slide to get into their vehicles. Marshall is the first one followed by Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest and Chase, who waits to let Skye in front of him. The female giggles in appreciation and thanks her friend who blushes again even deeper than before.

"Ahahah... Don't mention it Skye. It was my pleasure and my duty as a gentlepup to let... you", he explains but Skye already mad her way down the spiral object and started her helicopter.

A little bit disappointed he sighs and follows her path down the slide until he leaps off it at the end and lands in his comfortable seat.

The seven pups ride down the little hill and follow Ryder's lead who just came out of the garage. Jake sits right behind him and holds on tight so he won't fall down.

"Okay pups! Follow me until we reach the Town Hall and then I'll give you the next instructions", the boy orders as the team makes it way across the bridge that connects the mountain with the beach.

The Hall isn't far away but because of Christmas and the Christmas-related market a few streets were blocked by Chase so no car would interrupt it.

"Chase! Is the next road blocked?", Ryder asks because he wasn't with him when he did his job so he needs his directions.

"Let me think", the brownish male responds and begins to think for a few seconds, "It should be ride-able. But the next one is so we have to take a short diversion and then we should reach our goal."

"Roger!", Ryder answers as he turns to the right and repeats it the next time.

The ride takes them about five minutes but they still have around six hours until midnight but can they really save Christmas?

"We are here", Skye declares as she carefully lands her helicopter next to Ryder's ATV and jumps out of it.

Only seconds after her the other pups reach their targeted location and stop their cars.

"Wow! That's a big mountain of presents right there!"

Marshall seems very surprised but also impressed as he notices the colorful mass of bigger and smaller, green, yellow, red, blue, pink and white boxes.

"It's amazing...", Rocky agrees as he slowly gets closer to it, "Imagine all the recyclable paper I can collect after opening them..."

"Yeah", the firefighter mumbles as he rolls his eyes, "I'm sure that's the only reason why it's amazing. But let us forget about that and listen to Ryder. He said he has a plan."

All the pups follow Marshall's action and imitate them while the Dalmatian turns towards his human pal.

"Thanks Marshall", he says before he takes a look at the presents and step closer to take one of them into his hands.

It has a sign on it with all the names of the citizen of Adventure Bay.

"We can't hand out all the presents if we work as a team but...", he begins to think and imagines a map of the town.

The town can be divided into 5 parts: Yumi's farm, Downtown, the beach promenade, the docks and Seal Island. "Splitting up the team could give them the chance to hand out the presents faster", he mumbles and decides that this is the perfect step!

But which pup will cover which area?

"Pups! And Jake of course. I decided we will split up into 4 teams", the leader of the rescue team declares after he turned around and walked towards his friends again with the red present in his hand, "Each team will deliver the presents and takes over an area. Zuma! You will team up with Rubble and Chase and will go to the beach promenade. Also you alone will visit Seal Island and give Captain Turbot his gift."

"Alright Ryder! Ready, set, get wet, right guys?", the Labrador replies and looks as his friends who agree with a smile.

"Good, the next teammates are Everest and Skye. You two will deliver the southern side of the downtown while Jake and I take care of the northern side. And Marshall and Rocky will ride to Yumi's farm and give her and Al their presents, okay?"

"I'm all fired up! We can do it Ryder!", the white and black male almost shouts and gains a loud agreement from his best friend.

"Of course we can! We are the Paw Patrol. Green means go!" Skye and Everest also share the same opinion.

"Alright pups, the gifts all have a sign attached to them so just take a look at it and find the right house. I think since all teams at least have two members one will look at the name and tell the other pup where to go, understood?"

Not a bad tactic I have to admit but will it help them? Will they really complete their task? Chase seems to be full of energy and inspiration as he howls loudly and already gets into his police car.

"Of course Ryder Sir! But we have no time to lose so let us go pups!"

The other animals nod and also head into their cars and other vehicles.

"Pups!", Rocky shouts as he notices something and jumps out of his truck, "Me and Rubble can carry the presents in our vehicles but Ryder and Everest could use a little help."

He opens the backside of his green truck and searches for something he stored there only a few days ago. He throws everything out that doesn't matches with his expectations like an old tire, a rubber duck, a football and lastly an Easter egg, which he comments.

"There was the last one... No wonder why I couldn't find it anywhere."

Finally he finds the objects: Two trolleys which he can connect with the Ryder's ATV and Everest's Snow Plow by using a rope.

"This will help you so you don't have to drive back all the way to collect the next presents", the Mixed-Breed explains as Jake and the boy get to work and bind the two objects together.

"Great idea Rocky! Now we can do it without being forced to return", the fellow rescuer praises the male's idea before he gets back his place behind Ryder on his ATV.

"Allright pups... Let's do it!"

And with these words the pups and Jake start positioning their vehicles in front of the big tower of presents and begin to stash them. In only ten minutes the entire mountain is gone and the team can finally start the delivering part of their mission.

 **(With Marshall and Rocky)**

The two males start their vehicles and take a turn to the left and head towards a dirt road. As they ride across the snowy meadow the beautiful decorated barnyard comes in sight followed by the farmhouse and Bettina the cow.

"Look Marshall! Even Bettina can't wait for her presents", Rocky jokes and his friend begins to laugh as they get closer and closer until they pass the gate and stop in front of the colorful barn.

The Christmas Lights and the Christmas Wreath really make the front look like a requisite for a big celebration! And the white snow which covers the roof increases this effect.

"Okay Rocky! Now we have to give everyone their presents. We will start with Yumi and Al", the Dalmatian suggests but the gray pup is already one step ahead.

He left his truck and already opened the back to search for the boxes. Luckily he placed them right in front of the door so he doesn't have to search for a long time.

"Got them!", he shouts before he takes the two bows of the boxes in his mouth and carries them out to place them on the greenish doormat.

"Two boxed delivered, 8 boxed left", Marshall says as he watches Rocky who returns to his truck and searches for the next three presents for the two pigs and the little piglet.

But he can't carry three boxes at the same time so he asks the other male for his help.

"Hey Marsh? Can you lend me a paw here?" "Sure thing Rocks", he answers and jumps out of the car to receive a purple box and carry it with his teeth.

Rocky takes the other two, a reddish pink and a blue, boxes and together they run across the farmyard and head over to Peter, Piggy and their little piglet Paul.

"Here. These presents are for you and we wish a merry Christmas."

They hand over the boxes and make their way back to the green recycle truck to take care of the last three boxes.

"Marshall, can you take this present here to Bettina? I will take these two here and give them to Sally and Sarah, the new sheep", the Economic pup wants to know and receives a nod.

With a smile on his face he gathers his two packages and runs of towards the gate which leads the big yard. In the meantime Marshall bites the red ribbon of the green present and leaves the barnyard to meet Bettina, who still eats her grass a few feet away from the gate.

"Bettina! Bettina!", he shouts as he comes closer but trips which leads him to let go of the present which flies through the air and lands right in front of the cow.

As she just stares at it Marshall tries his best to stand up with success.

"Sorry Bettina, I'm so sorry for...", he wants to apologies but he notices that the female doesn't even care so he just shrugs and returns to the truck.

Rocky just gave the sheep their presents as he sees Marshall who waits for him.

"Well Ladies, I would really love to stay but my best friend is waiting and there is nothing I love more than spending time with him. Also we are on a mission right now. I wish you a merry Christmas and a a happy new year."

After he says these words he turns around and heads towards the green object and the white and black pup who smiles as he notices him.

"Are you done?", Marshall asks and gains a nod and a big smile.

"That was a piece of cake right pal?"

"You know it", the Dalmatian answers before he moves towards his fire truck and jumps onto his seat to start the engine.

"Let's go back and wait for the others!"

Rocky is the first one who leaves the barnyard followed by Marshall.

 **(With Everest and Skye)**

"Skye? Can I ask you something?", the Husky asks as the smaller female carries on of the boxes in her mouth and places it in front of a brown door.

"Sure Everest", she answers and waits. With red cheeks Everest plays with her front paws before she mumbles her question but way too quiet.

Skye just stares at her confused and walks back until she reaches her helicopter and jumps onto her own seat.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you... Can you repeat it?"

She blushes even stronger before she gulps and finally says her question out loud.

"Does Rubble ever talk about me?"

Somehow Skye already thought she would ask that but now she doesn't know what to answer. Of course he talks about her but is that good? Or is that bad? Should she just stay honest or tell a lie to eventually protect her feelings?

"Well...", she starts but stops again as she begins to think but Ryder always told them that honestly will always win so it won't make sense to lie now.

She also gulps and prepares her answer and chooses her words very wisely.

"He does talk about you a lot but not always... the best way. He doesn't insult you but he tells some pretty funny stories about the things you two did together and that you can be very clumsy. But I'm sure he likes you a lot."

"What!? I... I... I never said that... that I like him a lot!", the snow puppy stammers as her eyes moves from the left to the right and back again faster and faster.

She is obviously embarrassed! Skye starts her engine and moves a few feet before she stops again followed by Everest.

"I know how you feel... Sometimes I don't know if Chase likes me the same way I like him. Today he acted so strange and he looked so sick when he tried to talk to me... Maybe he really doesn't like me, what do you think?"

The two females each grab two presents and run towards the brown and white doors to place them in front of them.

"I think he really, really likes you. He is most likely just stressed and a little bit scared that you doesn't feel the same way. Maybe you should make the first move and see if he follows. If no you can at least forget about him and concentrate one someone else."

Everest isn't stupid! This idea is actually brilliant and the Cockapoo thinks the same way. With a smirk on her face she nods and explains her plan.

"That's perfect! But we should deliver all the gifts first before we you start your new mission. Or else we won't finish either of them", the Husky suggest as they move again to reach the next four houses.

With a giggle the pilot pup agrees and leaves her vehicle again to take care of the next two presents.

But after a few minutes Everest becomes a little bit curious and wants to know something about a certain pup.

"Skye?", she asks, "Who is Santa Paw?"

"You really don't know him... Some pup say he is just a puppy tale but other pups believe in him. I am part of the second kind of pups. I just know he must be somewhere out there and watch us. The others agree with me and also believe in him", Skye explains before she stops to deliver the next present.

Everest begins to understand.

"So Santa Paw is a legend but a legend that could be true... He gives the puppies a reason to believe in magic and the wonders. Also he takes care of them and watches them so they won't do anything bad or naughty...", the Husky thinks as she watches her friend.

They continue their ride but now Everest wants to know everything.

"And who is he? What is his story?"

Skye stops her helicopter and sighs before answering this question.

"You want to know everything? It's not a short story but I learned it by heart and I can tell you if you want..."

She gains a nod and begins her story:

"Santa Paw was formerly known as Snowflake and he lived with his family. He was a normal white Border Collie and very playful and generous. One special day before Christmas Eve his friends and owners bought another pup and in only a week they ignored him. He became sad and sadder each day and finally decided to leave his home behind. As he wandered through the streets he tried to survive on his own but it was hard. Christmas came and he was still homeless but not hungry. He found something to eat but as he saw a smaller, weaker and obviously younger pup he decided to give him all his food as a gift. This sacrifice was the reason why he became Santa Paw. Santa Claus saw his selfless act and decided to fulfill one of his wishes. But instead of wishing a warm and comfortable home and a loving family he just looked at the little pup. He wished for the ability to help each and every pup on the world like he helped this one. Santa nodded and gave him the abilities to fly, to cast magic and took him home. And every year he and Santa Claus visit every house in the world and gives presents to the nice people and pets."

"Wow...", the Husky whispers, "Santa Paw is an amazing pup..."

"He surely is... I always wanted to be like him. That's one of the reasons why I joined the Paw Patrol. Helping animals and human in Adventure Bay isn't the same but at least I can help someone. Santa Paw would do the same", Skye explains with a smile on her face as she begins to move her helicopter again.

Since she heard the story for the first time she saw him as her hero, her idol. She was impressed by his skills and especially that he can fly. She started her training when she joined the Paw Patrol and actually learned to fly her jet pack and her helicopter. But she still seeks for more. She wants to be just like Santa Paw! Everest giggles before she smiles at her friend and says the words Skye heard a lot of times but this time they sounded different. She actually believed them!

"I know one day you will be just like Santa Paw."

Skye stares at her with slightly wet eyes and gulps before she nods.

"I will try my best..."

"Great! You can start with finishing this job with me!"

And together they stop their cars to deliver the next two houses.

 **(With Zuma, Rubble and Chase)**

"Hey guys! I'll deliver Captain Turbot's gift quickly so you two can start with the first houses. Cool?", Zuma asks the other for their permission which they give with a nod and a smile.

"Cool. See you later!", Chase answers and the Labrador starts his journey as he drives towards the docks and continues his way across the ocean.

In the meantime the other two males start their own job and stop in front of the first big red house which is just poorly decorated but at least some Christmas Lights and a small Santa Claus can be seen on it's roof.

"Bayway 1", Rubble declares so the German Shepherd can search for the right present and lay it on the doormat.

They repeat this sequence a few times before Chase starts to lose some motivation. He stares at the snowy ground and sighs in sadness as he thinks about his failed confession not even a hour ago and Skye's reaction.

"I really messed up", he mumbles and actually gains Rubble's attention who understood each and every word.

He takes a look at the blue-clothed male and his face shows the same emotion mixed with compassion.

"What's the matter Chase?", he asks his friend who stops and looks at him while he heads back towards the English Bulldog's yellow bulldozer to take the next present out of the big, yellow shovel, "Does something bother you?"

"Actually", the police pup answers, "something really depresses me... You see... I really, really like Skye and I wanted to tell her my feelings but I... I... I was too scared and ended up making a fool out of myself. Now she surely thinks I'm strange or crazy."

Rubble can't stand it! A sad friend is the worst thing for him besides spiders and Chase is really sad right now. It seems like his mind is completely filled with despair and self-doubt.

"Chase", he whispers before he leaves his vehicle and moves towards his pal who still watches the white sidewalk and the little stones right next to him.

Carefully the emotional male places his left front paw on the German Shepherd's shoulder and leaves it there as he speaks.

"I'm sure she doesn't see you that way. She really likes you and we all know it. Just try it again and this time stay calm. I can understand you and know how you feel but if you always stress yourself you will never be able to confess and show your feelings. Just believe in yourself and do it! Alright?"

This pup should really become a motivational speaker! He can get every pup to do what he says by just telling them and giving them advice. Even this time his technique worked and Chase actually sees new hope and a brighter future in front of his inner eyes!

"Yeah... I can really do it...", he whispers while a slowly raises his head and shows a smile on his furry face before he repeats these words louder and louder.

Seeing his friend so happy makes Rubble happy as well but now they really need to concentrate or else they won't make it!

The two males already delivered about thirty percent of the packages before Zuma finally came back from Seal Island.

"Sorry guys", he excuses himself and explains what happened, "I noticed that the door was open and suddenly heard Captain Turbot's voice screaming for help. He was in his boat in his pajamas and I had to rescue him first. I also gave him his present and wished him a merry Christmas and he asked to tell you he wishes us the same. Sooo... How can I help?"

"You can take these six packages and start on the other site of the street. We are almost done with the first street but we have to do two more. Can you do that?", Rubble asks and without even answering the question the Labrador grabs the six packages, places them in his vehicle and only ten seconds later he already delivered the first present.

"Okay... This is Bayway 17... Two presents... The red one and the yellow one", the Bulldog tells his friend who barks and searches the presents to place them where they belong.

"Okay", he answers as he returns, "Which next?"

 **(With Jake and Ryder)**

"Where do we start?", Jake asks as the the ATV stops in front of a house in the middle of a street.

Ryder takes a quick look to his left and his right to plan their route.

"I think we should start over there. There is the Walter Street which ends at the Animal Care Center and then we will take care of the Roseway. This is the longest street and has the most houses", the boy explains as he turns his attention towards Jake and points with his fingers where the streets should be.

Ryder starts the engine again and takes the left way and then takes a turn to the right until he reaches the first house of the Walter Street.

"I will stop my ATV here and we will each take a present and deliver it. I will tell you when we can drive further, okay Jake?"

He nods and takes the first present, a black one, and places it in front of the door. Ryder grabs two and puts them on the red doormat before he returns. In only a few minutes they managed to finish the first half of the Walter Street and Ryder wants to go on.

"Hey Jake! Come back after you delivered your gift! We will drive until we reach the Animal Care Center and finish the second half!"

The snow-rescuer nods and runs to reach the black door faster and returns the same way. He takes his place behind Ryder and the vehicle starts to move again until it stops right in front of a big, white building.

"The same tactic we used before?", Jake asks and Ryder agrees which leads the two to each grab a package or two.

 **(Back at the Main Hall)**  
While the other pups, Ryder and Jake are still on their mission Marshall and Rocky already returned.

"I guess we are first. Makes sense after all we only had to drive to Yumi and back and delivering the presents wasn't hard either. So... What now?", Rocky says as they stop their cars and leave them.

Marshall takes a few looks around and notices how much snow is covering the ground and he slowly creates the perfect idea in his mind.

"How about... We build a Snow-Rocky, Snow-Marshall, Snow-Zuma, Snow-Chase, Snow-Rubble, Snow-Skye, Snow-Everest, Snow-Jake and a Snow-Ryder? We can surprise the others that way!"

That's a fantastic idea! Playing with snow is always fun and having fun is one of Rocky's favorite things.

"Sounds amazing", he replies but takes a look to the left and a grin appears on his face before he continuous his sentence, "but first..."

He carefully builds a snowball and throws it at Marshall. He actually hits him in the face and begins to laugh. The Dalmatians also laughs before he throws his own snowball but misses his friend.

"Snowball fight!", the two males scream at the same time and snowball after snowball flies through the air and either hits the fur of one of the pups or nothing but snow.

Almost ten minutes went by until they stopped their fight and started with their new project: The Snow Patrol!

 **(One hour and thirty minutes later)**

"Hey Marshall! I just finished Snow-Chase. How is Snow-Rubble doing?", Rocky asks his friend as he takes a few last preparations.

Marshall is still working on the snowy Bulldog but so far it looks really lifelike.

"Perfect Rocky! Rubble is almost ready to go. Come here and help me with his ears. I can't really get them right", the Dalmatian answers and the gray puppy joins him.

In the meantime Everest and Skye already finished their work and are on their way back to wait there and meet the others. As they reach the Town Hall the first notice the firetruck and Rocky's vehicle and decide to stop their cars right next to it.

"Looks like they beat us Skye. But we are second! Zuma, Rubble, Chase, Jake and Ryder aren't here yet", the Husky explains after she left her snowplow and walks over to her friend who nods.

"But where are Rocky and Marshall?... And what are those?"

The Cockapoo noticed the snow-figures and stares at them confused. Everest also takes a look at them and notices a few similarities with a certain Labrador.

"Wait a second... Is that supposed to look like Zuma?"

She's right! It is Snow-Zuma! But Skye still isn't sure about it and walks around the white pup and finally sees the last clue: It has his symbol! With a surprised expression she agrees with her friend and only a few seconds later she notices the snowy Chase next to him.

"And that's Chase! And me, Rocky, Ryder, Jake, you, Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Marshall."

"But Rocky and Marshall are moving! They became alive", the newest member of the Paw Patrol shouts as she notices the sudden movement.

But the two moving figures aren't figures at all! Marshall and Rocky are just completely covered in snow at it makes their fur look like snow.

"Everest?", the figure with the green hat and uniform thinks before he interrupts his work and takes a few step forward.

"Stop right there snowy Monster!", Skye shouts as she notices that he wants to come closer which confuses the Mixed-Breed.

"What?", he asks before he takes a look at his front paws and realizes that they are white.

"Oh... Now I get it..."

With one quick move he shakes his entire body which forces the snow to leave his warm fur and the gray color slowly comes into sight.

"R...Rocky?", the Husky asks before bursting out in laughter.

"You scared us! Why were you so white?", the smaller female wants to know as she comes closer.

With a smile on his furry face the economic pup answers.

"We are currently working on snow-figures which are looking exactly like us and I guess we got carried away a little bit. Try it and stay clean while you are concentrated on forming the snow. It's not as easy as it may sounds but what do you say? Do you like them?"

Slowly the two females investigate each and every figure. Even Rubble! Marshall managed to finish him before they reached him.

"They look very, very good guys", Everest praises their work and Skye agrees with her.

"You can say that again three times!", another voice shouts which instantly gains Marshall's, Rocky's, Everest's and Skye's attention.

Zuma, Chase and Rubble also managed to deliver every present.

"Hey guys! Thanks", the firefighter answers but Ryder and Jake also want to tell their opinions as they come closer and closer.

"That's amazing!", the older man shouts before the boy stops his ATV next to Skye's helicopter.

Marshall and Rocky almost can't believe how popular their sculptures are but they really tried their best so it's fair.

"We tried our best! Is every team done?"

A good question the Dalmatian asked there and with a nod everyone shows that they truly are. Ryder gets off his vehicle and explains that their job is now officially done.

"Great job pups! Because we all worked together we managed to save Christmas."

"And build the amazing Snow Patrol!", Rocky adds with a giggle.

Marshall nods and begins to giggle too just like Ryder does.

"That's true Rocky. Now every citizen in Adventure Bay will have a happy Christmas Eve! Now let's go back and celebrate and open our presents."

Several barks and howls follow these words and the sound of eight starting engines resound while the silent snow is falling and covers the slightly bald places which snow was taken by the two best friends to finish their piece of art.

As they enter the Lookout they instantly notice that the decoration is different. It sparkles even more and there are almost double as much Christmas Lights as before! Someone redecorated the house but who? The door was locked and no one was here because every pup, Jake and Ryder were out to save today's holiday. "What's going on here?", Chase asks as he and the other pups investigate the different rooms. Marshall, Skye and Ryder are in his room, Rubble and Everest are looking at the bright lights above the entrance and Rocky and Jake are taking a look into the closet with the spare pup-packs which is also decorated. This room was one of the three rooms Ryder never decorates alongside the basement.

"Guys! We have a guest!", Zuma shouts after he took a look inside the living room and noticed the white furred pup in front of their tree.

As the others arrive they also see the little pup who stares at them a little bit surprised. "Who are you?", the Labrador asks.

"Oh... Santa told me all of you are gone but I guess you were faster than he thought. My name is Santa Paw but you, my friends, can call me-"

"Snowflake?", Skye whispers as she finally recognizes him.

A little bit surprised Santa Paw looks at her and nods.

"Yes Skye. You may call me Snowflake. Come in and open your presents. I prepared one for each one of you."

The nine friends enter the room and look at the nine packages underneath the bright glowing tree. Each package is wrapped in a different colored paper which are connected to the pups uniforms and Ryder's and Jake's favorite colors: Brown and purple. Jake is the first one who opens his present and discovers a brand new Snowboard with a red flame ans a purple base.

"Wow! That's amazing! It's exactly what I wished for."

While he esteems his new property Zuma and Rubble open their presents. A orange and a yellow collar was hidden underneath the colorful paper. Both of them already have the correct dog tag and it sparkles like tinsel as the colorful light gets reflected by it. The other pups also get one of these collars in their specific color.

"What are these?", Everest asks as she looks at hers and puts it on.

"These are very special Christmas Collars. They can fulfill one wish each year. So go ahead and wish for something", the snow-white male explains and the seven Paw Patrol members close their eyes.

Zuma wishes for a new Surfboard with waves a his sign on the other side which will face the water when he surfs. Everest wishes for a new sled and it appears right next to her. It has black skids and light blue seats. Marshall wishes for a firefighter uniform for his little teddy bear so they look like a team when he's on a mission. The helmet is red and the jacket black with yellow pieces of reflecting material. Rocky wishes for a strange machine which separates trash into it's reusable components and collects them. He calls it the ''Recycle-Rescuer 3000'' because it sounds cool. Chase always wanted some handcuffs but something else will be his wish for tonight. Something he always needed but never gained when the time came. But now? Should he really use his wish now or maybe when he is alone with his pup of his dreams.

"Snowflake?", he asks the magical pup, "Do I have to use the wish now or can I use it anytime today?"

After he thinks for a few seconds he nods and explains that the wish will be granted now and until the clock strike midnight. This reassures the German Shepherd and he decides to wait but Rubble already used his wish to finally get a new toolbox and new tools.

"That's amazing! I can't wait for next year? Will it work too?", the Bulldog wants to know and the Border Collie nods again.

"Pup-tastic!"

"Ryder? What is your gift?", Rocky asks after he noticed that Ryder also opened his box.

"It is a picture", he explains giggling as he looks at it with a happy facial expression.

"Are those us and our friends? There is Katie and Mayor Goodway and there is even Carlos! That's amazing..."

The other pups also take a look at the picture and so does Jake. The frame is red with golden edges while the picture is as colorful as a rainbow. Everyone smiles at the camera and it almost feels like a big family even though they aren't related at all but they care for each other and love each other like siblings, mothers and fathers.

"Our family...", Ryder whispers as he walks towards the chimney and places the object on it's center so everyone can always see it.

Skye is the last pup who has to make her wish come true. She closes her eyes but nothings happens!

"Skye? What was your wish?", Snowflake asks as he notices that nothing changed.

The female giggles and explains everything.

"My wish was to be just like you and so I used the wish the same way you used it. I wished for a merry Christmas for everyone around the world. That way I had my chance to help them."

The other pups just stand there with open mouths as the Cockapoo ends her sentence.

"Skye, you used your wish for someone else? That's so generous!", Marshall says and Snowflake agrees.

"It sure is... I am proud of you Skye. I am proud of everyone of you. You use your life to help people and animals when they need it and you don't ask for any kind of payment or reward. You remind me of myself when I was a normal pup... That's the reason why I asked the elves to add a little extra feature to your new collars. Just close your eyes and bark the melody of ''Merry Christmas'' and you will see..."

The pups look into each others eye and start the song at the same time. After finishing the last tone the collar begin to sparkle and colorful light slowly consumes their bodies.

"This can happen every year on Christmas Eve... Use it to help your friends and family...", Santa Paw adds before he slowly turns into a cloud of white glitter and finally disappears.

Ryder and Jake close their eyes as the bright light blinds them. As it slowly fades the pups aren't standing on the floor anymore! They are flying and hovering above the floor!

"Wow guys! I think I bumped my head because I really think we are flying", the chocolate-brown pup shouts almost scared as he noticed the sudden change and the missing feeling of the hard ground underneath his paws.

Marshall and Rocky agree with him but Skye knows what's going on.

"No... I think this is the feature Snowflake mentioned! We can fly! We can fly just like he can! That's what he wanted to say... We are like him. We save other people because we want to and not because we earn something in return."

Ryder, who opened his eyes and almost couldn't believe them, also understands what he wanted to say.

"You're right! This must be it right Snowfl...", he replies but stops as he notices that a certain magical Border Collie isn't here anymore, "Snowflake?"

"He is gone! Wow... That's an amazing trick!"

Suddenly a laugh gains their attention and the pups return to the ground to walk outside alongside Jake and Ryder. And outside the shadow of a sledge with animals pulling it decorates the full moon and a loud "Ho Ho Ho!" echos through the night.

"Is that? Santa Claus?", Rubble asks but no ones answers because deep in their heart they all knew the answer already.

"I wish you a merry Christmas Paw Patrol! A merry Christmas!", Snowflakes voice follows the laughter as white glitter moves across the night sky and new stars appear out of nowhere which are creating pictures. The red stars create a flame, the green ones an arrow, the yellow ones a wrench while the blue stars form a bigger star. A rotor blade gets created by pink stars and an anchor by orange stars. Light blue stars form a pine tree and white stars a paw while purple stars create a snowflake which symbolizes Jake. The biggest picture is the Paw Patrol-sign in white shining stars.

"It's beautiful...", Skye whispers and actually gains a reply!

And it's Chase who answers her. "So are you..."

She looks into his brown eyes and notices how she blushes.

"I...", the German Shepherd begins but stops as he feels how his fear is building itself up again but the female already knows what he wants to say.

She leans towards the male and licks his cheek which causes him to open his eyes widely and leads him to stare at her surprised and with burning and red cheeks.

"I love you too... Chase"

He answers her action and licks her cheek before Skye lays her head onto his shoulder and they look back at the colorful sensation in front of them.

"Thanks Snowflake...", he thinks before he takes another look at his new girlfriend and smiles.


End file.
